In the late 1800's and early 1900's, the United States Patent Office granted many patents for machines which produced cotton candy by melting granular sugar and ejecting the same from spinning heads upon an interior surface of a tub from which the cotton candy or floss was picked-up on wooden sticks. Typical of such patents include the patents to Moad (U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,111) granted on May 19, 1931; Parcell (U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,378) granted on Jun. 9, 1925 and Brent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,489,342) granted on Apr. 8, 1924. Each of these patents includes a single heating chamber and a single slotted spinning head or flossing head which is limited to manufacturing cotton candy of a single color. In the 1960's, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,036,532 and 3,070,045 were granted to Bowe on May 29, 1962 and Dec. 25, 1962, respectively. These patents included twin or tandem spinning or flossing heads to allow the manufacture of cotton candy of two different colors, again by the sugar being melted and spun from the spinning heads as a floss against the interior surface of a tub from which it was gathered by accumulation upon a paper cone. The present patentee was granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,782 on Dec. 27, 1988 for a like two-colored cotton candy machine.
Since cotton candy was manufactured in the latter fashion over the past 100 years, cotton candy lovers worldwide were experiencing sticky fingers tearing off "bite" size portion of cotton candy from the tub spun "wads." In recent years, a few cotton candy producers attempted crushing the naturally fluffy candy into flat bricks, but this undesirably removed the fluffiness of the candy for easy of packaging. Therefore, the cotton candy trade has seen relatively few innovations over the past century and for the most part little has been done to manufacture cotton candy rapidly so that it can be packaged, purchased and eaten immediately, as opposed to present day pre-packaging of large cotton candy wads which are stored for numerable days or weeks prior to sale.
Quite simply, present day machines for producing cotton candy upon paper cones are labor-intensive and high speed cotton candy machines for manufacturing on-the-spot fresh cotton candy readily and immediately available for purchase and ingestion are essentially unknown.